Altair Re:Creators (Accurate)
Summary Military Uniform Princess is the Antagonist of Re:Creators and the last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before she committed suicide in a train station. Her real name is Altair and she originated from an online music video called Altair: World Étude.(An amazing song) Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Author level with plot manipulation & characters modification. (Can erase your favorite verse with a gum and few billions of dollars) Name: Altair (Military Uniform Princess) Origin: Re:Creators Gender: Female ' '''Age: Unknown ' '''Classification:Author, Goddess,Nazi (waifu) Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Can enter fictional stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and revise stories), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control swords), Flight, Teleportation, Power Mimicry, Causality Manipulation, Precognition (Allows her to be able to tell what will happen in the future, it allowed to know about Aliceteria's eventual betrayal, and Metoera's plan's, however she hasn't yet used it in combat), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification,, Regeneration (Godly, regenerated after Sirius erased her from existence with her Holopsicon), Possession, Paralysis, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Had her concept attacked by Selestia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space) | Creation, Magic, Flight, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time eternally), Probability Manipulation (Can bring the odds of failure almost completely down to zero. That is, she has the power to give rise to almost perfect certainty), Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity; can manipulate gravitational forces so powerful that they can affect comparable opponents and destroy higher-dimensional stories), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate infinite possibilities with higher dimensions), Matter Manipulation, Telepathy,, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness, Creation and Existence Erasure, Sealing, Summoning, exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Acausality, Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Type 0| aka cannot be killed by fictional characters)| Authority (Can modify any character since she's from (The Real World) and erase any verse she sees. '''Attack Potency:High Outversal+ | Everything level (with Authority) ' 'Speed:Omnipresent| Beyond the concept of speed via fiction science manipulation. ' '''Lifting Strength: Infinite| High (in the real world) Striking Strength: Infinite. Durability: Doesn't need it because she reverse any attack on the user no matter how strong it is. Stamina: Never shown a sign of tier | True Infinite | Very High in the real world she write and modify plots and design mangas for days. Range: Omnipotent | Beyond Omnipotence ''' '''Standard Equipment: Dozens of swords and a shotgun| A pen and drawing tools. Intelligence: Omniscient | Genius level. ''' '''Weaknesses:None | Every real life human weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holopsicon': An ability which allows Altair to be able to enter stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and also allows her to be able to revise stories, such as when she erased Selestia's Vogelchevalier. *'Holopsicon Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition': Using her ability to revise stories, Altair can change things about her opponents, she used this ability to change Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower. *'Holopsicon Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration': An ability which gives Altair the ability to make the plot of a story disappear, essentially allowing her to be able to erase things from existence. *'Holopsicon Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic': An ability which produces an exact copy of of her opponents ability, she used this ability to produced an exact copy of Kanoya's giant robot, Gigas Machina. *'Holopsicon Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin': An ability which allows Altair to take plot twists that were added to a story, and bring them back to the beginning, when used on a character, all power ups that they have gained throughout their series will be removed, reverted them back to what they had at the beginning of their series. *'Holopsicon Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune': An ability which allows Altair to change the principles of cause and effect, she can use it to negate the effects of her opponents abilities, and if she is injured by an attack she can change the principle of cause and effect that follows that attack so that she won't be the one who is injured from receiving the attack, but her attacker instead becomes the one that is wounded by the attack. *'Holopsicon Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction': An ability which allows Altair to be able to twist fate. *'Holopsicon The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change': An ability which allows the user to be able to over take over it's targets existence. Others Notable Victories: Far more than any verse you can count ;) Notable Losses: Actually in episode 20 she beaten herself so :p who knows Inconclusive Matches: ---------------------- Some Beautiful Fanarts DHJF3H6XgAA3J J.jpg Fanart1.jpg Thumb-1920-836513.jpg 22688462 149520465783176 3951399777687023155 n.jpg 21731233 127865514615338 3123752450641678037 n.jpg DJiFwG W0AEv780.jpg DJsJH3AW0AAdV6u.jpg C E0Om3VYAAsfPW.jpg A9215af7.jpg Chibi Altair.jpg Altair.(Re-Creators).full.jpg Fanart-6.jpg Fanart 4.png Fanart 3.jpg Fanart2.jpg Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omnipotence Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Ki Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Telekinesis Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Tier ??? Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:REAL POWER Category:Powerful Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supreme Mecha Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Fuck your range Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck your durability Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Solos your verse Category:Killed The One Above All Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Friends of Bread Category:Gods Category:God Category:OH GOD Category:God Tier Category:OH MY GOD Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YES! Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Killed The Internet Category:Killed Death Category:Yeah